


dragon's den

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Jay/Carlos de Vil, Waterpark, benry is implied, just a wee bit okay, minor uma/audrey, teens and ups for curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: the VKs venture into auradon's water park and mal is not having it.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	dragon's den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meeviee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeviee/gifts).



“Of all places…” Mal grumbled as she walked, glued to Evie’s side.

Mal’s grumbling was something of a constant in everyone’s life but today Mal was extra grumpy.

“You’re so dramatic, Mal,” Uma rolled her eyed playfully and Audrey was quick to laugh at her girlfriend and squeeze her hand. If Uma blushed at it, be sure to look the other way.

“C’mon, Mal, lighten up. You’ve been grumpy all day. This place is fun,” Jay added, adjusting his beanie and ruffling Carlos’ hair.

“It’s not just fun, lad, it’s the best place ever,” Harry chirped. Ben was unable to accompany them due to his duties as King but the fact that his boyfriend wasn’t present didn’t derail Harry’s good mood.

“Maybe for you,” Mal shrugged and looked at Evie. “I can’t believe you convinced me to come here,”

“You don’t?” Carlos interjected with a teasing glint in his brown eyes. “Because I’m sure Evie could convince you to go out in the sun while wearing a trash bag,”

Then he laughed at his own words, his nose all scrunched up and his freckles more prominent in the sunlight. His bright laugh was extremely contagious, making everyone else laugh with him.

“E!” Mal grumbled seeing her girlfriend siding with Carlos and a pout grew on her lips.

Evie stopped walking, let the other take the lead, and choose where to go next while she soothed her grumpy girlfriend with a soft peck.

“Why are we here, Princess?” Mal mumbled. “Why couldn’t we just stay home?”

Evie gave Mal a loving look. As the hot summer days dawned on them, everyone had agreed that it was time to pay the Auradon’s biggest waterpark a visit. Everyone except Mal. The unhappy dragon had begrudgingly accepted to go, still, solely because Evie was a very persuasive girl and Mal couldn’t say no to her. But Mal could barely swim and she hated water, which meant she was very unhappy to be surrounded by it.

“We promised, M,” Evie replied with a gentle touch to her cheek.

“I promised _you_ that I’d tag along, not them,” Mal grumbled but sunk into Evie’s touch nonetheless. “And it’s not like I’d ever let you come alone to this…place. Seriously, E, this is the work of Lucifer himself and it’s fresh from hell,” Evie almost laughed at that observation if Mal didn’t look like a sad kitten. “We’ve been here all day…Isn’t it enough?”

Evie drew circles with her thumb on top of Mal’s hand, “Are you sure you don’t want to do anything? C’mon, I’d hate for you to go home without having any fun,”

“This place isn’t fun,” Mal pouted and looked away petulantly. After so much grumbling, Mal’s pride wouldn’t allow her to admit there were a few rides that caught her eye.

“One ride,” Evie offered in that sweet like honey voice that made it impossible for Mal to even think about declining. “Let’s go on one ride, one ride you get to pick. If you don’t have fun, we’ll go straight home. Deal?”

The deal itself was easy enough to take but Mal made sure to mumble stubbornly to herself, crossing her arms like a child.

“Hey! Are ye comin’ or not, lassies?” They heard Harry yell, peering from a corner of a hot dog stand.

Evie looked back at Mal expectantly.

“Fine…” Mal huffed at last, her green eyes on Evie. It’s not like she could ever deny Evie anything, especially not with those puppy eyes of hers. “One ride and that’s it.”

Evie grinned at her and took her hand.

“Let’s find one you like.”

Turns out finding a ride that Mal liked wasn’t nearly as hard as everyone (after agreeing that Mal would be the one to pick the next one) thought it would be as such a big and elaborated waterpark surely had something for everyone’s taste.

Mal came to a halt as she spotted a huge water slide that did any scary ride justice. It had the usual loop the loops but before it ended, it leaded to a circular zone with a huge dragon in the middle. People would spin around the dragon and would come out the other side.

“E, I want that one,” Mal said, maybe a little marveled and shaking Evie’s arm a little, like a child. It made Evie smile and look for the name of the ride.

“You heard the lady,” Evie announced. “Dragon’s Den it is,”

“Of course there’s a ride with a dragon,” Jay chuckled and the group walked towards the line formed for the Dragon’s Den.

“Right, I didn’t even see it before. See, aren’t you glad you came to this… What did you call it?” Carlos snickered and Jay chimed in with easy laughter, an arm draped around his boyfriend.

_“Fucking shithole,”_

_“The work of Lucifer himself,”_

_“Auradon’s liquid torture chamber,”_

Uma, Audrey and Harry replied all at once and the group erupted into loud laughter. Mal had called that waterpark every name in the book and no one was going to let her forget it.

“Honestly, _fuck_ all of you,” Mal rolls her eyes but she’s starting to feel excited about it as they walked closer and she distracts herself with the dragon that towered over them now. It looked mighty and majestic and it filled Mal with pride to be a dragon.

Evie could tell Mal’s excitement was starting to bubble. She might not be the biggest fan of water but she sure was a fan of dragons. They waited for a while as other people got their chance and chatted distractedly.

“What’s taking them so long?” Mal grumbled, her impatience growing.

“People don’t just hop on the rides, lass. There’s height control and stuff like that,” Harry replied absentmindedly, without looking up from his phone’s screen, most likely texting Ben.

_Right._

Evie had been so determined in convincing Mal to have some fun with them that she forgot that a certain height is required to go on most rides. She watched Mal chew on her lip, a little uncomfortable and pulled her close, snaking an arm around her waist. Mal fell into the gesture easily enough, always comforted by her girlfriend.

Mal managed to forget about that up until everyone else had their height controlled and it was her turn to stand in front of the wretched measurement station.

“I’m so sorry, Miss,” The lifeguard gave Mal an apologetic look. “But according to your height, I can’t let you in,”

Mal took a moment to be disappointed before her friends started laughing. She looked at Evie, who didn’t think that was funny at all.

“A dragon not being tall enough to ride a dragon ride, who would’ve guessed?” Jay snorted but his amusement was short lived as Carlos, who wasn’t laughing either, firmly kicked his calf and made them wince with pain.

“Yer a wee dragon, Mal,” Harry added just as amused.

Mal wasn’t amused at all. In fact, she couldn’t be feeling worse. She felt really small and very embarrassed. She didn’t even have it in her to be angry and curse the lifeguard and her stupid friends.

“M…” Evie started but Mal just shook her head, holding a hand up and walked away from to group.

Evie glared at the group.

“I hope your stupid little jokes were worth it,” Evie wasn’t angry a lot but when she was, it was terrifying. Her tone was low and borderline menacing. No one dared to speak as she turned her back on them and took off after Mal. She wasn’t hard to find, her vibrant purple hair standing out in the middle of the grass she was sitting on, near the entrance.

“M?” Evie approached her girlfriend and sat next to her. Mal didn’t look her way, her eyes coated with tears she had no intention of wiping. “M, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—“

Mal shook her head with the tiniest of sniffles, “It’s not your fault, princess,”

Evie took a careful approach, bringing a hand to Mal’s cheek to wipe a lonely tear that fell down Mal’s cheek. Mal slowly turned her head to face Evie and nuzzled into Evie’s hand. Evie’s touch was always soothing to her.

“Don’t listen to them, okay? We’ll go back and have them apologize,” Evie scooted closer and brought her other hand to rest on Mal’s other cheek, cupping her face and caressing her cheekbones with her thumbs.

“No,” Mal shook her head. “No more of this. E, I just want to go home. But you should go back…I want you to have fun. That’s why I agreed to come. I wanted to make sure you had fun,” Mal dropped her voice to a low caring tone and rested her hand on Evie’s thigh.

“What makes you think I’d have any fun knowing my girlfriend’s upset?” Evie countered and leaned to give Mal a soft forehead kiss. “I’m not going anywhere. I shouldn’t have pushed you. But please, don’t listen to them. Your height doesn’t make you any less of a person. I love you exactly like this,”

Mal shyly smiled at her. Evie’s ability to make her feel better and loved were like a superpower. As long as Evie loved her, she’d be okay.

“I love you,” Mal leaned to peck Evie’s lips, making her smile.

Evie got up and helped Mal up too, “C’mon, let’s go home and do something you’ll actually enjoy,”

“Cuddling with my favorite person will do.” Mal smiled.

Evie wasn’t done with the water park _just_ yet. She made sure to go back to the nearest ice cream stand to get Mal the biggest and the best strawberry ice cream they could provide (it had to be dragon worthy!). Mal was more than delighted to have so much ice cream in her hands and she left with the dorkiest smile and lips full of strawberry, along with an equally happy Evie.

And the water park? _Forgotten._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me. Again.
> 
> Another prompt for a friend. 
> 
> Stay safe!!
> 
> :) x
> 
> (comments make me happy)


End file.
